


Interference

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: The summary says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: When he set out to the bar that night, he hadn’t been expecting meet with who he had, but even more, he hadn’t expected to cock blocked by his children.





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemini_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/gifts).



> This was one of the funniest concepts I have ever heard, thank you Carlee for requesting :)
> 
> I couldn't even wait 12 hrs

When the business man Bruce had most recently partnered with suggested cocktails and tapas, he hadn’t though much of it. It was almost work etiquette at this point, to go for dinner or a drink with the other signatures of his deals. And the fact that he had only met the man through email, simply gave him more a reason to meet in person.

He came through the doors of the suggested restaurant exactly fifteen minutes later than the time they had agreed on. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for him, and he hadn’t thought much of the clock.

Until he locked eyes with table seven.

There, sat a beautiful young woman, Bruce estimated in her late twenties or early thirties, sitting all by her lonesome. She had on a beautiful red pencil dress with her hair curled over her shoulders, black stilettos cased her feet. She was tapping away at something on her phone and checking her watch, sitting at a two top as if she was waiting for her lucky man to walk through the door. It would be rude to let the girl sit there by herself, while Bruce sat on his own and waited for his dinner mate to arrive. So, after straightening his tie and suit jacket, he approached her table.

As he got nearer, she looked up, caught sight of his face, and smiled. Bruce wasn’t surprised, there were certain things that came with being the richest man in Gotham, but he was surprised when she pushed her chair out and stood to shake his hand.

“ Bruce Wayne?” He nodded and smiled the obvious answer to her question, reaching out to take her hand. “Please sit.” She said, motioning to the small table she had been occupying previously. She sat across from him, folding her hands in front of her and waving for a server.

“ It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Rory Davis.” She said, introducing yourself. Bruce’s heart stopped.

“ _Your_ Rory Davis?” Bruce exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“ Assumed I was a male?” She asked, she hadn’t sounded surprised. It was sickening to Bruce that she was acting as if it was something she had been through a million times before.

“ Y-yes I apologize, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Bruce said hastily, largely embarrassed and fighting the blush threatening to take over his cheeks.

“ No, no, I get it. I mean, how could a woman be a CEO?” She sighed and leaned back into her seat.

“ That wasn’t it at all! Your brilliant! It was just that I went to school with a Rory and he… can I make it up to you?” He suggested, already reaching to retrieve his wallet. She took a moment, face screwed up as she considered it.

“ I suppose. But none of that, lets start with a drink, shall we?” They called him the worlds greatest detective, yet he missed her mischievous smile.

 

***

 

Laughter echoed off the mahogany walls of Wayne manor as the pair stumbled through the front door. It was nearly two a.m. and way later than the two had been planning on staying out. After all, Bruce had responsibilities, Batman, WE paperwork, a ten year old… but certainly one night with a nice girl wouldn’t harm anything.

They had ordered a couple rounds of drinks finishing the night with a some shots, and Rory was most definitely stumbling over her feet and slurring her words. Bruce’s head was hazy, thoughts not fully processing, but his time as Batman and building his tolerance had saved him from the brunt of the alcohol.

The manor seemed to be empty, and Bruce had half the mind to assume Alfred had long since put Damian to bed and followed himself shortly after. He smiled to himself, giggling for no real reason and pulling Rory in for another kiss.

“ How about we take this party upstairs?” He asked into her hair. She laughed a yes, leaning into Bruce and allowing him to help her up the steps. They were just about to the landing when Rory spoke again.

“ You as good as the rumors say?” Bruce chuckled, adjusting his grip on her to help her down that hall.

“ You’ll be able to decide for yourself soon enough.” Only…. soon enough led to a cracked bedroom door, which was odd, Bruce was sure he had closed his bedroom door. Getting suspicious, he turned to look at the bedroom down the hall, door swung open wide.

“ Wait here a moment.” He said, helping a confused Rory lean against the hall wall as he slowly pushed through into his room. The bed sheets were still in military fold, flat across the bed and undisturbed. But as he kept looking, the large mass he assumed a pile of decorative pillows, was actually his only daughter and youngest son- was that Jason too? Sleeping and…. snuggling?

When he set out to that bar that night, he hadn’t been expecting meet with who he had but, even more, he hadn’t expected to _cock blocked_ by his children.

Setting back out into the dimly lit hall, he found Rory in the same position he had left her. He sighed at the missed opportunity, ready to tell her they would have to reschedule.

“ Look Rory… I had a great time and all but-“

“ Are you bailing on me? What, am I not good enough for you anymore?” She said, eyes welling with tears and fake hurt.

“Of course not! Its just-“ it would probably sound weird if he said his adult son and daughter were in his bed, “Damian’s sleeping in my bed tonight, perhaps another-“

“ Nonono. I’m not waiting, lets go to a guest room.” She said, shaking her head and struggling to stumble down the hall, Bruce didn’t care to mention the guest rooms were the other way.

“ He could have had a nightmare-“ Bruce started, which was probably true, but he was also greedily wanting time his traveling daughter and wayward son.

“ Well he’s fine now isn’t he? Come on.” She persisted, tugging on his hand, acting much like a little kid herself. But Bruce wasn’t amused by the act, he was furious, no one comes before his children. And no one gets to talk about them that way, especially not to him.

“ I think its time Alfred takes you home now.” He said, seeing the familiar shadow coming down the hall and clenching his fists to refrain from losing his shit.

“ How dar-“ She started, eyes lit with fury.

“ Miss? I will escort you to the car now.” Alfred said from behind, causing Rory to whip around and nearly lose her balance. She gave Bruce a dar of death but allowed herself to be whisked away.

Turning to back to his bedroom with feelings of both triumph and remorse, but there were… more people in his bed?

The window was open, curtains flapping, and he could make out the Nightwing finger stripes and Red Robin cape reflecting the moonlight from the floor. Any remorse he had been feeling before immediately evaporated as he smiled and made his way to the bed.

He peeled apart his children and shimmied himself into the mix. Damian now lay curled on Bruces chest, Jason under his left arm while Tim was smushed in the middle. On his right, lay Cassandra, Dick cuddling his sister from the other side.

“ Didn’t think you had it in you old man.” Mumbled Jason, who Bruce thought for sure had been asleep.

“ Anything for you, Blue-Jay.” He said, carding his hand through the younger mans hair.

“ Nice.” Spoke Cass, voice softened as to not wake the little boy whose head rested near hers. “ Thank you.”

With Cassandra, there was no need for Bruce to respond. So he simply settled in, and smiled.


End file.
